The present invention relates to a link device for the construction of reinforced ground works. This construction technique is commonly used to produce works such as support walls, bridge abutments, etc.
A reinforced ground work combines a compacted backfill, a facing and reinforcements, usually connected to the facing. The facing generally consists of a plurality of facing elements assembled together.
Various types of reinforcements, generally longitudinal, can be used: metal (for example comprising rods made of galvanized steel), synthetic materials (for example based on polyester fibers or geotextiles). They are put in place in the ground with a density dependant on the stresses that may be exerted on the work, the thrust forces of the terrain being taken up by the ground-reinforcement friction.
The facing is most often made from prefabricated concrete elements, or metal mesh in the form of panels that are juxtaposed to cover the front face of the work.
There may be horizontal setbacks on the front face between different facing levels. The front face may also be inclined, generally with an initial ground surface area greater than at the top of the reinforced ground work, but it is also possible to create works with overhanging facings.
The reinforcements placed in the backfill are joined to the facing using link devices that can take various forms. Once the work is finished, the reinforcements distributed in the backfill transmit high loads, that can range up to several tons.
The known link devices are, for example, devices comprising a portion fixed to a facing element extended by portions comprising means for receiving a pin around which a reinforcement may be arranged. One example of such an embodiment emerges from the document FR 2 803 610.
According to another example, illustrated in the document EP 0 872 597, the link devices comprise hook-shaped portions fixed to a facing element and linked by a return portion around which is arranged a tube, around which a reinforcement may be arranged.
These known link devices however present certain drawbacks because their installation may entail a number of steps and in some cases it is found that the link between a reinforcement and the facing may not be optimal.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks and offer a link device, for a reinforced ground work that is economical, simple to implement and provides a good link between a facing element and a longitudinal reinforcement.